The Experiment
by islay12
Summary: A short story about Sirius Black and an experiment to find out what makes him tick. Does he only go after hot girls or anything in a skirt? Read and find out! Rating High Teen rating. Not for under fourteens


**The Experiment**

A short bit of fun with Sirius I wrote to relieve stress. Its about a couple of Ravenclaws (including Back in Time- Ginny Style's _Solaria Athens_ and a newbie named _Maisie Travis_) who think that Sirius only goes after attractive girls and deicide to show the world how shallow he is, whiel getting a Muggle Studies report done at the same time.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter there would be a broom cupboard scene or two in the books.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius Black. How could one describe him? Handsome, a player, gorgeous, intelligent, a womanizer, charming, fantastic, vibrant, take your pick. But everyone who ever knew Sirius knew that Sirius Black went after anything that wore a skirt, weather she wore jeans that day or not.

The only problem was Sirius' ideal girl was not having an ideal girl. He could go for small or large chested, blonde or brunette, smart or stupid basically anything. As his best friend James Potter said to me once, 'If it has somewhere he can stick the part that does the talking for him, he'll chase it.' So that was the day I set out to prove him wrong.

So my friend Solaria and I decided to make me over and see if Sirius Black would go after me. See normally I was a Sirius Black magnet (if he saw me, I tried extra hard to stay away from him.) He was a year older than me so this was going to be fun.

Solaria had made this potion that changed my deep brown hair to a rather odd mousy shade of brown. I put a little spell on myself, making my chest drop about two cup sizes and removed all makeup. I bit my nails to the raw edges. Solaria patted on a fake purple birthmark onto my right hand and removed my silver earrings. My uniform was given a dust bath and my hair was firmly teased into knots. In the end I looked totally undesirable, well at least until the spells wore off in half an hour.

So Solaria set me out into the Gryffindor hallway wishing me luck. I strode out into the hallway with my dirty uniform and knotted hair holding a large book on Wizarding Genealogy next to my Ravenclaw badge. I looked around a bit, wondering where Mr Black was.

Then I spotted him amongst a few of his friends. I took this as my chance to prove Sirius Black would never go after an ugly girl no matter what. I walked up to them and James recognized me as the fifth year that was sure she knew Sirius better than his best friend. Well I was about to win an unspoken bet.

"Hello." I said brightly.

"Who are you?" Peter Pettigrew asked.

"I'm Maisie Travis. I'm doing a report on Wizarding families and their differences between Muggle families for Muggle Studies and I was told Sirius Black would know a lot on the subject. Do you know where I could find him?" I said with a sugar sweet smile.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sirius said gritting his teeth. I pulled him away.

"Oh you'd be doing me and the wizarding world such a favour. Imagine the good it would be to get the inside scoop on what really goes on behind the tradition steeped walls. It would really encourage inter-muggle relations!" I tried to sound really enthusiastic.

"Fine." He said reluctantly.

I led him to a long bench next to a 'popular' broom cupboard. Just to tempt him you know? So I sat down and picked a long quill, pot of ink and sheets of parchment out of my pocket and set them up quickly on top of the large volume of Wizarding Genealogy. I dipped my quill in the ink and looked up.

"So Black what is one word you would use to describe life in a wizarding home?" I asked him.

"Which one?" He asked seriously. "I just recently moved from the hellhole to James' house."

"Well, perhaps your first home. It was where you spent most of your life, am I correct?" I asked. This was wonderful, he hasn't made a pass at me and I'm still getting excellent material for my Muggle Studies report (that part wasn't a ruse).

"It stunk right? I had a bitch of a mother, a father who cursed everything in sight and a small annoying thing that wouldn't shut up, and my brother." Sirius said scowling. He shook his head and started to stand up. "Can I just leave?"

I stopped him. "Please don't go. Please tell me about it. Like the house itself!" I said struck with inspiration. "Were there tons of wizarding artefacts? Was it a castle, cottage, regular home? Was magic readily present in say house elves, enchanted portraits, or regular passer byes with magical abilities?" I fired.

"Well ya." He said sitting back down and looking at me like it was painfully obvious. "Tons of dark artefacts: curse skulls, a blasted tapestry of my whole fucking family and anything else the typical Slytherin family has. Though it's not a huge manor or anything like James', it's a rather ugly little town home but chock full of nasty elves, yelling portraits and the occasional dingbat."

"So as for family life, how did your father and mother treat you that may differ from the upbringing of muggle children?"

"Besides cursing me when I refused to be engaged to my cousin? Nearly handing me over to the house elf for punishment when I put up the Gryffindor hangings? It's not much different." Sirius said fingering a red scar in-between his forefinger and thumb.

"Ooo. That looks like it hurt." I said leaning forward.

"Maybe you could kiss it better." Sirius whispered in my ear.

I stood up indignantly. A large frown came across my face. "Even when I look like a cow you'll chase me? Merlin, you will chase anything in a skirt!"

"Well you did just change back." Sirius said lazily.

I looked down at mysef and swore. He was right. My hair was its regular lustrous brown and my chest had expanded back to its normal size.

And of course Black had noticed too. Before I knew it we were in the broom closet, his hand up my skirt, my hand tangled in his hair and his tongue in my mouth. So much for my blasted experiment.

I broke off breathing heavily with slight pants and the occasional moan as his finger did a little teasing up my skirt but other than that I was focused.

"So if I still looked like I did earlier, would we be in this position?" I asked.

"If you hadn't been bugging me about my family… Yes."


End file.
